Story: Divide and Conquer
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Overview The Demon Prince known as Arnzarel has launched an suprise attack on the peaceful northern Eurish village of Iruna.Along with his legions of demonic minions, Arnzarel seeks to conquer the northern Eurishian country of Verige to make a foothold and staging grounds in Eurish in which he can seek the total conquest of Mobius, but can he suceed in his first Unholy Crusade? Included Characters *Arnzarel the Revolting *Sarihash the Possessor *Army of the Damned Chapter 1: First Strike A few Kilometers from the village of Iruna strange sightings have begun to appear over a nearby frozen hillside surrounding the small and peaceful village in the north of Eurish. Various farmers, travelers, and authority officials have noticed what appeared to be strange, dark green glowing clouds appearing over the horizon. Sightings of mysterious figures have also been seen moving throughout the mountains surrounding Iuna over the past few weeks, but now it seems like there were concentrations of some kind stationed upon the hill. Off into the distance upon said frosted covered, green hill however Arnzarel's forces have set up a forward camp and were plotting their first offensive push into Eurish's northern country of Verige. The Revolting One's dreaded Plague Bearer catapults were moved up the hill from the other side to be deployed in a forward facing launch position aimed at the village from which to let fly their tainted boulders. These crude and ancient artillery pieces where nonetheless effective against targets as whey would hurl massive boulders that not only impacted and crushed whatever they hit, but also spread a vile plague which each boulder was covered in casted by Arnzarel’s crews of sorcerers assigned to each catapult. "Hmm, I suppose the wind will be blowing in our favor today, however one cannot be too cautious about the changing wind patterns in a snowstorm for when firing a barrage of boulders at their opponent. What do you think Sarihash?” the massive demon prince known as Arnzarel said to his son. "Wind patterns seem manageable for the launching of these projectiles upon the enemy town father. However, I would advise that we fire a few barrages and rapidly close in upon the enemy installation before the wind picks up. Tomorrow's weather might not be all too favorable you know, we must strike while the iron is hot “replied Sarihash the Possessor, son of Arnzarel in his distinct and bizarre combination of speaking in both a male and female tone at the same time. "Noted Sarihash, how is Lilith coming along?" "I do believe she is slacking off again father. You know how she is." "I know, however I honestly don't know what I'm going to do about her." Arnzarel said as he shook his massive and repulsive head in disappointment at his daughter’s tardiness. "Fear not father, for I shall be most pleased assist you in today's assault”" Sarihash replied in an attempt to garner his father’s favor at this opportunity. "I know I can always count on you, Sarihash" Arnzarel said in an oddly proud and compassionate tone. "What are you orders now, father?" "Rally the lesser necromancers to be prepared to summon up the first wave of our undead hordes, remember my son, the lesser pawns always go first. However don't tell them to rise up our reserve of corpses until I have ordered a barrage of the Plague Bearers let fly upon the town." "Very well father."Sarihash said as the orange colored demon levitated onwards to rally Arnzarel's necromancer adepts. "Look at them, all depressed and glazed in snow. A fine first target for a being such as myself. I suppose they might even thank me for brightening up their lives with the excitement I'm about to bring them." Arnzarel said laughing. Arnzarel then took his hand and with it ordered his undead minions to load the Plague Bearers with their boulders before the sorcerers assigned to each Plague Bearer cast their tainted spells upon each boulder for maximum potency with their plague. When all the boulders glistened with a putrid and mysterious glow of green and yellow Arnzarel turned around and faced the city. "Now my Plague Bearers, on my command let fly your ordinance and allow this city to be the first to fall under my wrath! Ready! Now, let fly your boulders! Bring the fury of death down upon them!" One by one, Arnzarel's Plague Bearers hurled their boulders at the nearby village upon hearing his command. Soon the sky was filled by massive boulders being flung into the air before falling down into the village and not only impacting and causing massive structural damage as well as loss of life upon impact, but also spreading their vile plague deep into the city streets. Soon fires could be seen emitting from the town as clouds of smoke rose up from the ruined buildings. The down began to glisten with fire as it blew in the frigid and cold wind. Arnzarel took note of the shifting patterns of smoke coming from the village to be a sign of the wind starting to catch up, he ordered his troops to prepare yet another barrage of boulders to be unleashed once the wind had subsided once more. The towering demon prince waited patiently for his siege weapons to rearm and for the wind to calm down as he did so.Luck would have it that as soon as he is Plague Bearers were loaded up with boulders and they were tainted once more with dark plague spells, the wind started to stabilize once more. “Now! Let fly another barrage!” Arnzarel’s forces complied with their master’s command and unleashed a secondary barrage upon the village. As before all catapults launched their ordinance in a sequence to prevent collision into the cloud covered sky. One by one these ghastly illuminated boulders were tossed into the air and filled the heavens with their ghostly green glow. Soon the poor town was hit by yet another round of falling death and plague. As he watched the devastation wrought by his weaponry Arnzarel smirked with the results thus far, however he knew he couldn’t press his luck too far otherwise he would lose the advantage. He turned towards Sarihash who was standing by to guide the necromancers through the summon process. The demon prince simply gave a nod to his sun before Sarihash gave the approval of summoning a massive horde of zombies to unleash upon the frantic and devastated town below. One by one Arnzarel’s cabal of lesser necromancers arose seemingly endless numbers of fallen Mobians and overlanders to do their masters bidding. Once his legions of the undead were ready the demon prince rose up his hand and pointed at the village as his eyes began to glow in an unholy and ghastly yellow hue that illuminated his presence. “Go forth my undead minions! Lay waist upon any living being that dares to defy me!” Arnzarel watched as his zombified servants slowly moved towards Iruna.So far everything was going according to plan. He would place the Plague Bearers under Sarihash’s capable guidance as he prepared to move in his elite Spearhead Warriors to mop up what little resistance the town would be able to muster once the zombies have taken care of the local town resistance. His mind was filled with all the plunder and materials he could acquire from this land, it would be his staging ground for his new foothold on Eurish. “This meager town will be the first of many, soon all of Mobius will be mine! Then and only then, will I make the gods pay!" Category:Stories Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC